


Doctor.

by NickWarlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWarlock/pseuds/NickWarlock
Summary: …Bucky sufrió una ruptura amorosa que aún le duele. Un día en una cafetería, le cuenta todas sus penas a un desconocido que conoce ahí mismo.One-Shot inspirado de la mini canción "Doctor" de Jack Stauber.





	Doctor.

‹⟨🖤⟩›

 

—¿Disculpe señor ordenará algo?, No puede permanecer en el establecimiento si no consumirá algo— Escuchó que dijo la voz de una chica, con un tono cauteloso; como si no quisiera molestarlo. 

Levantó la cabeza, la miró y secó sus acuoso ojos mientras sorbía su nariz. —Si, eh... No, Disculpa, ¿Podrías traerme un café americano?— Su voz sonaba rota por haber estado casi apunto de llorar hace un rato. 

La chica murmuró algo acerca de traerlo enseguida y asintió. Miró el celular que estaba delante de él. Sintió como lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, respiro profundamente y alejó todos esos sentimientos. 

Ya tenía un tiempo de los acontecimientos, pero realmente no podía creer que su novio, ahora exnovio; lo había terminado por un mensaje de texto. 

Bueno más bien la historia era peor que solo eso, pues el muy infeliz había dado por terminada su relación y desde ya hace algunos meses publicaba muchas fotos con una chica,-Lo que no tiene nada de malo, porque él no es esa clase persona-, pero no hubiese sido problema de no ser porque en la última foto que vio de él; en los detalles se podía leer algo así de lo suertudos que eran de haberse conocido, y, estaban besándose, realmente besándose. Él le mando un mensaje bastante confundido y pidió explicaciones sin parecer muy agresivo, y el bastardo solo respondió con un "¿Seguíamos siendo algo?", Claro que lo seguían siendo, maldito idiota. 

Pero él no iba a llorar por un idiota, no por ahora, ya lo había casi hecho hace un rato. Contuvo sus ganas de gritar y llorar, decidió esperar por su café, y ¿Quien sabe? Igual y pedía postre, porque se lo merecía, demonios que se lo merecía. 

Así que, harto de esperar decidió que no estaría mal ir al sanitario solo para dejar de mirar fijamente el aparato que se encontraba frente a él con recelo. Claro que sabía que el aparato no tenía la culpa de sus desgracias, pero igual no podía evitarlo. Harto ya de sus pensamientos y el rumbo que estaban empezando a tomar,-Algo tristes, pero más que nada oscuros-, se levantó de su asiento, camino lentamente hacia los servicios y se adentró en ellos. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de el, se replanteo el porque había ido porque de verdad no tenía ganas de orinar o de hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuera ir a un cubículo sentarse en el retrete y llorar, así que decidió lavar sus manos solo para justificar su visita a los sanitarios. Mientras frotaba sus manos en un intento de hacer espuma levantó la mirada, un chico que lucía enfermo lo miraba desde ahí donde se suponía debería estar su reflejo. 

No sé reconocía, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y su cabello parecía descuidado por haber pasado constantemente sus manos, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y sus labios formaban una mueca, estaban rojos y maltratos por haberlos mordido; todo eso producto de haber llorado hace un rato, excepto por las ojeras, esas en realidad eran por no dormir bien. 

Escucho como la puerta del servicio se abría a la vez que el abría el grifo de agua y enjuagaba sus manos debajo del agua. Cerró el grifo, sacudió sus manos para que secaran un poco y, mirando de nuevo al espejo frente a él, soltó un suspiro. 

—Creo que necesito un médico— Lo había dicho casi susurrando, pero con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera en el sanitario lo escuchara.   
Su cabello era un asco a su parecer así que nuevamente mojo sus manos y arreglo como pudo su cabello, sujetándolo con una liga que tenía en su brazo derecho a modo de pulsera. 

—Bueno, no soy un médico pero quizás pueda ayudar...— Giró su mirada hacía aquel desconocido que le dirigió la palabra y lo miro totalmente confundido. 

Frente a él había un joven no mayor que el, de piel morena, cabello corto negro, ojos cafés casi negros, un porte elegante y una muy encantadora sonrisa. 

El entonces creyó que su gesto debió ser muy gracioso porque los carnosos labios del hombre se estiraron en una sonrisa. —¿Dis… culpa?, ¿Cómo dices?— Finalmente dijo aún confundido. 

—Que podría escuchar lo que tienes y tratar de ayudar— El moreno lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras encogía los hombros. 

—No es un simple síntoma... ¿Sabes?, Tendría que contarte muchas cosas para que llegues a un diagnóstico. 

—Bueno entonces cuéntame. No pierdes nada con intentarlo, pareces un buen chico. Podríamos hacerlo acompañados de un café... ¿No?— Señaló la puerta detrás de ellos con un breve movimiento de manos. 

Lo último dicho por el moreno parecía tentador, además el ya había pedido un café, ¿Por qué no?, Dicen que no hay mejor desahogo que contarle tus penas a un desconocido. —Claro, si— Y paso delante de él. 

El moreno lo siguió y él señaló la mesa en la que anteriormente estaba llorando,-internamente-, en la que se posaba un café probablemente frío. Caminaron hasta aquel rincón y le ofreció el asiento delante de él. 

Permanecieron mirándose un rato hasta que el de piel oscura habló. 

—Uhm, bueno dime qué pasa... ¿Eh? Amigo...— 

—Bucky, puedes decirme Bucky— 

—¡Oh!, Genial, soy T'challa— 

Su presentación fue interrumpida por la joven camarera que el supone era la de antes, aunque no podría saberlo porque no presto atención antes, le pareció que era la misma voz de cuando ordenó un café por primera vez. Ordenaron y el pidió un café nuevo, esta vez un cappuccino acompañado de un trozo de cheesecake, T'challa pidió algo similar. 

Cuando la camarera se fue el ambiente se tornó un poco frío, pues en realidad ellos no se conocían de nada, pero pronto T’challa rompió la tensión. 

—Bucky, puedes contármelo, mira, eso que dije en los baños es cierto…— Soltó un suspiro y siguió. —Yo no te voy a juzgar, solo que… pareces realmente cansado, y… pensé, pensé que podría servirte que alguien te escuché. Ya sabes, desahogarte…— Finalizó por fin con una sonrisa increíblemente sincera. 

—¿Gracias?— Le respondió bastante confundido.   
Aunque después de eso él comenzó a relatar su historia; desde como conoció a su ex hasta como es que se tuvo que ir por cuestiones de trabajo al extranjero, y justo cuando iba a relatar como es que terminaron la camarera llegó y les entrego sus órdenes. Ahora era casi lo mismo que antes solo que esta vez hacia pequeñas pausas para tomar de su café o para comer pequeños trozos de cheesecake, Mientras el otro solo asentía y hacia breves comentarios, claro también comiendo y bebiendo. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Que te parece?— Se atrevió a preguntar cuando por fin termino de contarle su historia. 

—Por lo que me has contado, mi diagnóstico es que no te han tratado bien— Dijo medio en broma medio en serio. 

Soltó una risa y asintió muy levemente, era verdad, tiene muy mala suerte en el amor, todos aquellos con los que tuvo aunque sea una breve relación,-Que no eran muchos-,  eran de lo peor. —Si, puede ser... Así que ¿Que recetas?— Continúo siguiéndole el juego. 

—El amor es la única medicina...— El contrario no había despegado su mirada de la suya desde que la camarera los interrumpió. 

—¿Es una broma?, ¿Una mentira?— Estaba tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa. 

—¿Que? ¡No!, Soy un profesional— tomo su mano que reposaba anteriormente en la mesa y la acerco a sus labios, para después darle un beso en los nudillos. Alzó la mirada de su mano y lo miro fijamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus carnosos labios todo eso mientras un sonrojo se extendía en él por su rostro, primero pasando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus orejas. 

—Toma tres de esos al día, verás como mejoras— Continúo aún con esa sonrisa cegadora mientras dejaba su mano nuevamente sobre la mesa. 

¿Le estaba coqueteando?, Un extraño que encontró en los sanitarios ¿Le coqueteo?, Esas cosas no pasaban muy seguido. ¿Debería seguirle el coqueteo? 

—¡Oh!, Gracias. Creo que estoy curado— Le devolvió una tímida sonrisa mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa y su sonrojo desaparecía de a poco. 

La joven que anteriormente les atendió les entrego la cuenta,   
T'challa insistió en pagar por lo suyo a pesar de que el quería pagar por ambos, después de todo lo había estado escuchando por bastante tiempo. Al final no acepto y cada quien pago lo suyo. 

Se quedaron conversando un poco más de temas sin real importancia. 

De verdad que la estaba pasando realmente bien con el chico de encantadora sonrisa. 

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento con él, hasta que el celular de su acompañante sonó y su respectivo dueño lo reviso, hizo una mueca y miro con un gesto un poco decepcionado. 

—Creo que tengo que irme, me solicitan en otro lugar... ¿Estarás bien por tu propia cuenta?— Se levantó del asiento y lo miro con una sonrisa triste. 

El también se levantó y lo miró, realmente parecía apenado. 

—No estoy seguro...— No quería que su nuevo amigo se fuera. Pero realmente no era nadie para exigirle que se quedará con él. 

—Bueno...— Caminaba hacia la salida del establecimiento mientras él lo seguía. Giro antes de salir y le tendió la mano en un gesto de despedida. 

—¿Sabes?, Creo que enferme de nuevo— hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. 

—¡Oh no!, En ese caso podría darte mi número para que programemos otra consulta...— le tendió una tarjeta y el la acepto. 

Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar directo a la salida, -que también era la entrada-,del local 

Finalmente salió con el de la cafetería y le tendió la mano, estrecharon sus manos. 

Pero el no podía dejar de sentirlo demasiado impersonal por lo que se acercó para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. 

Le beso la mejilla y se separó rápidamente, después se alejó unos pasos de él. 

—Si…, y-yo también tengo que irme... Gracias… ¡Gracias por todo!— agitó su mano en el aire y camino rápidamente en dirección contraria. Pudo escuchar una sonora carcajada detrás de él. 

Realmente esperaba con ansias su próxima salida con aquel chico.

 

‹⟨🖤⟩›

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente me esforcé muchísimo en hacer este shot
> 
> Y el resultado me gustó bastante.  
> Si les agrado el shot, dejen sus comentarios. Les aseguro los leeré.
> 
> Por cierto, les dejo el link de la mini-cancion; https://youtu.be/LgOcy0jr4wQ
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos <3


End file.
